The present invention relates to a projection type television set and, more particularly, to a device for opening and closing the mirror box of a projection type television set.
Various types of projection type television set have been proposed up to now. One of these television sets has a projecting tube encased in a main body, a mirror carried by the main body and adapted for reflecting the light coming from the projecting tube, and a screen on which the reflected light is projected to display an image. In this type of television set, a mirror box to which the mirror is attached is adapted to be opened and closed in relation to the main body so as to minimize the size of the whole apparatus. The mirror box usually has a large weight which well reaches 14 to 15 Kg, and a considerable manual effort is required for opening and closing the mirror box. It is therefore desirable to arrange such that the mirror box can be opened and closed by a relatively small manual effort. Further, it is essential to correctly set the opening angle of the mirror box, so that the light coming from the projecting tube may be correctly reflected and projected on the screen.